1. Field of Invention
Lay-in ducts for electrical wiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore lay-in ducts have been provided in which a plurality of lengths of open top troughs with hinged covers are joined together in end to end relation. Generally, the two adjacent ends are connected by means of a connector strap which is of U-shaped formation so as to lie within the adjacent ends of troughs connected thereby. The connector is provided with means for bolting it to the ends of the two troughs so as to hold them in the end to end relation. Generally the strap is provided with a hinged top arm which extends across the ducts at the open top and to which the covers are bolted. Also, it is known in the art to provide troughs with external flanges at their ends and connected together by suitable bolts passed through the flanges.
These prior connections do not provide seals between the end of each cover and its supporting trough or between the adjacent ends of two adjacent covers.